OverSleeping Disaster
by Koji4ever
Summary: AU, Yaoi. SLASH, Junuji Drabble. Very mild Lemon, Fluff and a LOT of Uke Kouji! Kouji oversleeps one day and it leads to a mess of problems. However Junpei doesn't hesitate to help him.


**Oversleeping Disaster**

Warnings: Mild Lemon, Kouji Teasing, OOC, crack couple, cursing oh and yaoi, don't like don't read.

The alarm clock sounded through the room as Kouji's head snapped up. His eyelids hanging heavily and his hair sticking up in the strangest ways he took a glance at his alarm clock.

"Mhm...7:15..." Kouji's eyes closed for a minute and then widened a couple of seconds after. "SEVEN FIFTEEN?" He yelled and jumped out of bed, covers flying over the room. He practically destroyed his closet searching for suitable clothes. A navy V-neck t-shirt and a pair of black cargo pants. He slipped them on quickly and rushed to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, silently cursing to himself, he adjusted his bandana and tied his long raven hair into a loose ponytail.

"Freaking clock..." Kouji mumbled as he rinsed his mouth, running down the stairs.

"Ahh Kouji, finally woken up?" His father, Kousei smirked under his breath. Kouji gave a quick death-glare before kneeling to put on his sneakers.

"No, I was up for hours too, lost in my thoughts. I was just waiting for school to start that I lost track of time." Kouji said back, sarcastism applied to each word. Kousei just grinned and sipped his coffee, raising his newspaper a little higher so he didn't have to shrivel up under his son's deathly stare. He waited until he heard the sound of ruffling books and a closing door before sighing and looking at the door. _Good luck today Kouji._ He thought to himself as he stared at a forgotten hairband.

-X-

Kouji raced to the school building, unconsiously putting his bangs between his ear every 30 seconds or so. _Crap, I'm going to be late..._Kouji groaned as he saw the tall school gates nearing him. He pushed them aside and ran to the school yard, it was empty and the giant doors were closed. Kouji opened them and ran inside, quickly going to his locker. He fumbled with the lock for a few seconds before it clicked open and he stuffed severel books in it.

"Hey, Kouji." Kouji looked up from his messy locker to the noise and saw Junpei smiling at him.

"Hi, Junpei, Just a sec, I gotta finish up with my locker." Junpei peered over Kouji's shoulder.

"This is your locker? It looks like a hurricane hit it." Kouji glared him. "Ha. Ha."Kouji rolled his eyes before reverting his attention back to his locker. After stuffing a few more books in it, he slammed the locker door and clicked the lock. His bag hanging over a shoulder, he sighed and headed to class. Junpei ran after him.

"Kouji, I forgot to say--" Kouji gave him a questioning look. "--Nice Hair" Junpei grinned and Kouji continued his puzzled look, raising a hand to feel his ponytail. Sadly, the ponytail was not there and his raven hair was hanging down his shoulders.

"Oh shit!" Kouji cursed and pulled his bandana down a little to cover his long hair. His face was flushed and blushing madly.

"Kouji, it looks fine. Just let it go." Junpei smiled at Kouji, placing a hand on the slim boy's shoulder, the sleeve was slightly falling off.

"No it isn't! They're going to make fun of me!" Kouji yelled, his face turning scarlet. Junpei grinned.

"Who would make fun of such a kawaii person like you Kouji? I mean, no ponytail, backwards shirt..." Kouji's eyes widened as he looked down.

"SHIT!" Kouji cursed loudly. The tag was sticking out right under his chin. Kouji quickly tried covering it and let his hair adore his shoulders. He placed his hands nervously around his neck area, face flushing even more.

"Kouji you look very cute." Junpei smiled leaning over and kissing Kouji on the lips. Kouji's arms dropped to his sides limply and he arched his back into the kiss. Junpei licked his lower lip, demanding enterance and Kouji opened his mouth slightly letting Junpei's tounge slip in. He explored Kouji's mouth, smiling against his lips at the yummy taste. Finally them seperated and Kouji blushed further. Junpei smirked and grabbed Kouji's wrist.

"C'mon, lets get to class. Besides..." Junpei's grin widened. "--everyone is going to love your shoes." Kouji gulped and looked down, eyes widening at the sight.

"Damn it!"

_-Owarii-_

Koji4ever: Hehe some cute Junuji drabble. Crappy story, horrible ending but it's 1:46am and I'm hyper x3 It's not Beta'd or even sleepchecked. I wrote it on WordPad because I was lazy x3. I felt really happy after so many of my favorite stories were updated so I decided to take a shot at this. I don't know if anyone likes this stuff but I thought it was cute x3 Well tell me what you think. I plan on making more one-shot drabbles (yayy for Crack Couples xD) and two or three-shots as well. I don't know but feel free to message me a request. ;3 Buh Bai


End file.
